


Crystalline

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear, or sparkling</p><p>(The first time Jinx meets Lux.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline

CRYSTALLINE  
 _clear, or sparkling_

"Oh my god! You actually sparkle!" Jinx cackles, seeing her support for the first time.

She's new around the League. After her crime spree in Piltover, Zaun basically drafted her as a champion. There was some kind of political incentive for it, like a "get your shit together" ultimatum. Jinx was fuzzy on the details, not that she really cared. All she knew was that one day, a gang of robed nerds whisked her out of her apartment and stuck her in a room. Apparently, she lived there now and there was something about probation? Whatever, at least this time around, needles aren't involved and she got to kill people on a regular basis. The teamwork thing though, that was really cramping her style, especially the whole support bit. She hated, hated, hated depending on someone else. Talk about a real buzz kill.

"Yeah... Light is kind of my thing." The sparkly girl says, bouncing on her feet. "I'm Luxanna Crownguard, but you can call me Lux. I'll do my best to assist you."

Jinx nods slowly, eyeing her so-called support. She knew the League was basically a collection of freaks. But this girl was a piece of work. Her face was free of any zits or dirt. Her blonde hair looked brushed and properly conditioned. Her armor shined under the turret's glare, like she actually took the time to polish it. Basically, everything about this girl screamed neatness and order and a healthy hygiene. Jinx couldn't wait to mess with her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [100 gyönyörű és ocsmány szó](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188385) by [RealmsDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll)




End file.
